1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring electrochemical detector for determining the oxygen content of exhaust gases, particularly exhaust gases of internal combustion engines. It comprises an oxygen-ion conducting solid electrolyte and two metallic electrodes, one of which exhibits at the operating temperature an elevated catalytic activity, while the other electrode simply conducts electrons, is nonoxidizable, and exhibits no special catalytic activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The devices known up to now are generally made up of two electrodes, one of which is in contact with a gas containing oxygen at constant pressure, usually air, while the other electrode, immersed in the gases being analyzed, exhibits a marked catalytic activity at temperatures above 300.degree. C.